


Damien is NO Longer Allowed to Gamble with Deities

by LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad



Series: Tales from Morvana: Short & Side Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Tales from Morvana
Genre: Bad Decisions, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deities, M/M, Mentions of Drunk Gambling - Freeform, Mentions of a Goddess of Luck - Freeform, Sleepy Conversations, hangovers, mild argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad/pseuds/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad
Summary: The aftermath of drunk gambling with a goddess of luck and winning a planet.(had to add '- Married' so the tags wouldn't make the 'v' in Everglade a capital >:(
Relationships: Damien Phoenix | Daemirel/Eden Everglade - Married
Series: Tales from Morvana: Short & Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042641





	Damien is NO Longer Allowed to Gamble with Deities

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt 'After years of praying to Lady Luck and winning every game you played, she finally gives you a visit. The goddes confesses she hasn't had a hand in it at all and your perfect winning streak baffles even her. With a curious smile she asks, "Would you like to gamble on a planetary scale?" from writing-prompt-s on tumblr.

#  Damien is NO Longer Allowed to Gambled with Deities

Damien stumbled clumsily into his room and flopped face first down onto the bed with a groan muffled by the pillows, which did absolutely nothing to help the pounding in this head, that felt like someone taking hammer to their skull. Feeling the bed shift next him Damien lifted his head from where his head lay; blinking blearily through the dim lighting of the room the purple-haired man through no small amount of effort willed their eye into focus and saw his Eden looking at him sleepily leaning on his elbow, head propped up on a hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Damien mumbled sheepishly.

Said dark-haired Elf chuckled as he took in his husbands hungover state, a fairly uncommon sight seeing as most mortal alcoholic drinks took a large amount to get the glittery-haired man even remotely tipsy. "Your more covered in glitter than usual what did you do this time," Eden sighed when saw the state of Damien's clothing.

"If ah tall 'ou 'our no' allowed 'o yell at me," Damien replied, voice muffled by the pillow his face was once again buried in. Eden rubbed the bridge of his nose as he agreed. "I may have accidently become the ruler of another planet," Damien informed his husband.

Eden sat up right at that and down incredulously at the man who was hugging a pillow and trying to curl into as small a ball as possible, while look rather pitiful. "Y-you accidently... You accidently became... the king of another planet?!" The Elf asked dumfounded. "How!? How in Gehenna did you manage that in a single night?!" There was a pause as Eden was meet with the silence of no reply. "You got drunk and universe hooped again didn't you?" he asked flatly.

"Maaaaaaaybe," Damien replied meekly.

"What have we said about universe hooping while intoxicated?" Eden prompted chidingly.

"Not too?"

"Not too," the Elf parroted back in confirmation. "So you came the accidental ruler of an entire planet how?"

Damien perked up at that and cheerily replied, "OH! That parts easy I went to a bar and got more drunk! Then meet a goddess of luck, gambled with her on a planetary level and then proceeded to win in the most fabulous way you can think off!" in a dreamily nonchalant tone.

Eden stared blankly at his husband. "Why did I marry you?"

"'Cause you love me!" Damien sing-songed. "Oh! And I may or may not have gotten high at some point," he added as an after thought.

Blinking slowly Eden sighed in resignation. "C'mon, come here." he said pulling Damien to towards him, tucking their head under his chin and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Shh, just go to sleep. We can talk about all this another time."

"M'kay," the glittery-haired man replied sleepily.

"But one things that's sure as Gehenna that you're not allowed to Gamble with Deities from other universes anymore." Eden stated as the two drifted off to sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
